The Queen Is Dead!
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Takes place right after Emma and Snow return from the Enchanted Forest. Regina absorbs the spell from the well that was supposed to kill who ever came through the portal, but there is a high price to pay. How will the people in her life deal with the outcome and what will they do about it? (Each chapter focuses on a different character)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Regina stood by the counter in the back of Mr. Gold's better known as Rumpelstiltskin's shop, she watched as Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming all exit together as a family. The empty feeling inside her is one she has grown painfully used to over the events of the past months as Henry makes it quite clear that he prefers to claim Emma as his mother. She remains standing there even after she hears the bell at the front door of the shop ring indicating that they had left. And again like so many times before this Regina stood alone and forgotten, the feeling of it made her heart ache. No matter how hard she tried and no matter what she did it seemed that she would never be accepted by these people, she would never be invited along to celebrate a victory, or be included unless it was her magic needed. But what hurt the most was the fact that she knew that this had been her last chance to be included in the celebration, and her last chance to be with Henry.

"You don't look well at all Madam Mayor." A voice came from behind her causing Regina to turn around fast and find herself staring at none other than Mr. Gold.

"We both know why that is Gold, try not to enjoy this too much." Regina said in her icy tone showing she was in no mood to be messed with.

"Enjoy? Why would I enjoy this? I may be the Dark One, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." Mr. Gold said as he looked at her with sincere eyes.

Regina sighed and looked at him, "I'm sorry." She said finally after a moment. "I'm sorry for snapping." She felt herself growing weaker and a bit wobbly. Gold obviously sensed it too because his hands were suddenly on her arms as if to steady her.

"Apology accepted Dearie." He said still holding onto her to make sure she didn't fall. "You need to sit lay down." He said and even though Regina wanted to protest and claim to be perfectly capable of supporting herself she allowed him to guide her over to the small cot that charming had been lying upon. She lowered herself onto it and laid down feeling weaker with each passing heart beat, a small pain inside her was growing stronger with each breath of air.

"I wouldn't change what I did." She said suddenly and her brown eyes gazed up at Rumpel who was sitting beside the cot. "I had to absorb the spell, I had to do it for Henry he would have never forgiven me if I hadn't." She sounded weaker than she had 15 minutes ago when she was talking with Henry.

"I know Dearie." Rumpel said as he watched her jaw tighten in pain, his eyes looked truly saddened by the scene. "But we both know magic always comes with a price, and that spell's price was death."

Regina held her fist tight in pain as the spell coursed through her. "It was either the death of the Savior and Snow and me losing Henry, or the death of the Evil Queen and Henry having the family he wants and a last good memory of me." She groaned in pain as the spell seared through her, her skin was becoming pale and her eyes closed tight in agony but she continued. "Besides the villains aren't supposed to have happy endings." She said in a soft but pain filled voice. The scene played out again over and over in her head, the well where things once lost return, the green lightning and smoke of the spell to keep whatever came through from making it to the surface alive. Then suddenly Henry was there begging for Regina to stop the spell, to trust him and believe that it would be Emma and Snow coming through the portal and not Cora. Regina had known then that if she did what Henry was begging her to do that she would be risking the possible wrath of her mother, but more than that, she knew that if she absorbed the spell that it would still proceed with its designed purpose and it would kill her. But Henry had begged her to give Emma and Snow the chance and to trust him, she had looked into her sons eyes and seen the pain and hurt of her betrayal even though she had been trying to protect him, but she also saw the strong hope and belief in his eyes that Emma and Snow would return. Regina had needed Henry to know that she trusted him and loved him so she did what he asked her to. She walked up to the well and absorbed the spell into herself, and he had been right because only a moment later Emma and Snow climbed out of the well. But now only an hour later Regina was paying the price for her actions as she lay on the cot with Gold sitting beside her, her skin burning up and ghostly pale and her pulse switching from rapid to dangerously slow, her brown eyes grew wet with tears.

Gold shifted in his seat and closed his eyes feeling his heart ache at her words, "No… no we are not." He said with a grief filled voice. He moved a bit and got up from his seat walking a few steps away.

"No! Please don't leave me." Regina gasped weakly as he left her line of sight.

Mr. Gold quickly returned, "I'm not going anywhere Dearie, I promise." He said looking at her he took her hand and placed a glass orb in it. "Hold onto this, it will help the pain." He closed her fingers around it.

Regina held onto the orb as tightly as she could and together she and Mr. Gold waited for heart breaking minutes as her life slipped away. Regina's eyes had been closed in agony for close to ten minutes when suddenly she opened them and gaze up at Gold. "Thank you Rumpelstiltskin." She said in a small and soft voice.

Mr. Gold looked at her and his mouth opened just slightly in surprise and grief as he saw the look in her eye and the innocence on her face. For the first time in many years the Regina he was looking at was not the Evil Queen, she was the Regina who still had hope and love, the young woman who loved horses and believed in happy endings. But then it all faded from her face as her brown eyes glazed over and her chest fell and did not rise again, her grip on the glass orb became nonexistent and the sphere rolled out of her hand.

**This is my fist Once Upon a Time fanfic so please read and review, I update a whole lot faster the more reviews I get. I don't own any of these characters but I so wish I did! **


	2. Pain

Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold sat in his seat by the cot looking at the still body of the former queen. He closed his eyes for a heart beat in grief before reaching forward and closing her unfocused dark brown eyes as well. "You're welcome your Highness." He said in a quiet voice.

Though he and Regina had never been the best of friends or rather actually never friends at all, and never truly trusted each other in the past years, Mr. Gold still remembered a time long ago when she first contacted him. She had been so young and innocent, her eyes not truly opened to the true potential she had. And even though at that time she had already seen and felt pain and loss beyond compare, Regina was still so filled with light and love. Even when it came to her mother Cora who had forcefully controlled every moment of Regina's life from the time she was born and killed Regina's one true love, the girl couldn't bring herself to want to kill her mother. Instead the young and innocent girl chose the lesser of two evils and sent her mother through a portal into another realm. That had been back long ago in the time when she still needed the aid of Rumpelstiltskin, back when he had become the teacher once more and she became his student. He had been the one to spark her true interest in magic, and he had taught her some of her first simplest spells and he had watched her power grow and flourish in ways she had never thought possible. She had truly been one of his favorite pupils and though he would never admit it, it had pained him the day they became enemies. The thoughts and memories came crashing down on him all at once and he felt them breaking apart his heart inside of him.

With more difficulty than he expected Mr. Gold got to his feet with his cane gripped tightly in his hand. As he hobbled slowly towards the door, he managed to repair some of the walls around his heart and mind, he forced back to emotions and memories locking them away for what he hoped would be forever.

Rather soon the man found himself moving stiffly up the steps into Granny's. Opening the door slowly and making his way in he looked around and saw several of the dwarfs including Leroy at the counter area, Dr. Whale was sitting alone at a table, and in a side booth the Charming family sat enjoying a welcome home victory meal. Gold started to make his way across to the booths when Ruby passed by him, "Ruby, would you come here for a minute?" He asked.

The tall usually very optimistic waitress froze when she heard Mr. Gold address her, her smile faded as she turned around. "Of course Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?" She asked with a hesitant voice.

"Will you please take Henry outside?" Gold asked looking at her not really expecting a response.

Ruby put on hand on her hip and looked at Gold with cold eyes, "Why? The kid is busy enjoying his family which he just got back. Remember the ones you tried to kill about an hour and a half ago?" She said in a rather sassy and unfriendly tone, coming close to an actual growl at the end.

Mr. Gold leaned forward and lowered his voice even further, "Listen up Dearie." He said his voice dripping with malevolence. "I need to talk with our dear sheriff and her parents now, so you will take Henry outside or I'll turn you and your granny into snails. And I oh so love the feeling of a snail shell crunching under my foot." He looked at her with dark and dangerous eyes.

Ruby swallowed, her eyed filled with fear and all sass vanished from her stance and voice. "Fine." She said quietly and turned around. Forcing a smile onto her face she walked over to the table where the Charmings, Emma and Henry were sitting. "Hey Henry, sorry to bug you but could you come help me with something really quick? I need someone small to help me reach something." She said with a friendly and innocent smile.

Henry put down his milkshake and looked at Ruby. "Sure Ruby." Turning back to his birth mom and her parents he said with a smile, "I'll be right back okay." He then leapt up out of the booth and walked out back with Ruby.

Mr. Gold watched from several booths away as the scene played out, once Henry was out of the area he stood and walked over to the booth that Emma, Snow and Charming were in. "Sheriff Swan, Mary Margret, Charming." He said in a hollow greeting.

Charming sat up a bit straighter and put both hands on the table in front of him, "Rumpelstiltskin, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He said with a false smile.

Gold looked at them, in that instant he looked older than ever and with a sad look in his tired eyes he said in a cold and empty voice, "The queen is dead."

**Things start getting exciting next chapter! I promise people! Thank you to all who read and reviewed, it means so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I know it might be a bit slow but I promise things are about to get good. Think of this as the silence before the storm.**


	3. Ego

Prince Charming/ David

The booth fell into utter silence and the all smiles both false and real faded fast. Charming looked at Mr. Gold with shock, "What do you mean the queen is dead?" He said in a low and stern but bewildered tone, his hands closing around the napkin in front of him.

"Her Majesty Regina Mills is no longer with us, she is gone, passed on, died." Gold said and by the look on his face and the tone of his voice it was clear that the impish man was trying hard to present himself as uncaring and rather satisfied by the news, but he was for once failing. Charming watched as the man swallowed as if trying to force back emotions that were relentlessly trying to push forward.

Beside Charming sat Mary Margret, her hand was now resting on his thigh and he felt her nails grip his leg tight as Mr. Gold spoke. Quickly he placed his hand on hers to try and calm her, "How is that possible, we saw her not even an hour ago and she was perfectly fine!" Charming demanded, his voice a bit louder and more regal sounding as if he were addressing the village idiot instead of the Dark One himself.

"Well let me try and explain this so that even you dear prince can understand." Mr. Gold said with a sneer as he regained some of his devilish flare. "When a powerful sorceress and the Dark One cast a big bad spell meant to kill anything that comes through a portal leading from one world into another, and the sorceress decides to absorb the spell to save people who she knows will never accept her, the spell goes into her and kills her." He said as if he were talking to a child about where babies come from.

Charming glared at Gold with cold blue eyes, "So you mean she died because she absorbed the spell that you two cast in order to try and kill my wife and daughter!?" He asked rather pointedly.

Gold's eyes narrowed dangerously, "It looks like someone here has selective hearing." He growled. "Let me try to explain this another way my dear airheaded prince. Regina Mills knowingly gave her life to return your wife and daughter to you, allowing for your narrow minded self to be awoken from the sleeping curse."

Charming stood up fast looking at Mr. Gold with anger filled eyes. The sudden movement brought the whole attention of all those in the diner and everyone stared at the prince and Rumpelstiltskin. "I will not stand by and be insulted by you Gold!" He growled his hands becoming fists.

Mr. Gold leaned forward putting his weight on his cane and said in a sass and icy tone, "Then sit."

Charming remained standing and glared at Gold, suddenly behind him Mary Margret shoved her way out of the booth, "I can't take this anymore! Gold where is she?!" The woman asked and looked like she was near tears. Charming looked at his wife and realized how stupid he was to stand and argue with Rumpelstiltskin instead of make sure that Mary Margret was okay.

"She is at my shop in the back." Mr. Gold said and stood aside as Snow raced past quickly followed by Emma who glanced unapprovingly at her father. Charming watched the two women race out of the shop and wanted to hit himself in the head for being so blind to their feelings. Turning he glared at Mr. Gold then raced out of the diner and down the streets of Storybrooke until he came racing into the shop, he ran to the back and halted in the door way. His heart shattered at the sight in front of him and he inhaled sharply. Mary Margret was leaned over the cot hugging the lifeless body of her step mother, he watched as tears spilled from her eyes and onto Regina's shirt which soaked them up. He saw Emma leaned over her mother, holding her tight as Mary Margret sobbed. His daughter whispered soft words to her mother as he stood dumb struck in the door way.

For so long he had wanted to hear the news that the queen was dead, he had wanted to be able to end the war and pain that raged on in his and Snows life. But now the words had been uttered and they brought no joy or satisfaction, only guilt and more pain as he watched his wife grieve for the woman she once knew. Charming stood like a statue and watched his wife, the Evil Queen is dead, and a part of Snow White died with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The winds howled through the sails as the old ship approached from out of the mist. Its white sails looked like plush clouds as the wind pushed against them. Not far off in the distance the docks of a small town could be seen, some small ships and sail boats were docked there but nothing more. At the front of the ship a woman in a long regal looking dark blue dress with a black cloak stood, her eyes examining each fine detail of the land before her as though she were assessing a battle field and trying to find the best entry point in the defense. She smiled wickedly as they approached the dock; she turned and looked back at the captain of the ship. "Well Hook, are you ready to skin your crocodile?" She asked with a twisted grin.

The man in command of the ship looked at the woman with a handsome smile, "I have been ready for years." He said. "And what shall you do in this new land?" He asked.

The woman turned back towards the town and a dangerous glimmer appeared in her eyes, "Well first I'm going to find my daughter."

**Everyone thank you again for the reviews and for reading my story, you all are amazing and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I know I keep leaving cliff hangers and I'm sorry. But you all are truly awesome!**


	4. Memories

Snow White/ Mary Margret

Snow raced past Gold, her mind going a million miles an hour as she ran out of the diner and down the street. No matter how fast she ran or how hard she pushed herself it felt as if all of the world around her were slowing down and taking her with it. She crashed through the door of Mr. Gold's shop knocking over several old looking wheels that were set up on display behind the door. Usually she would have been much more careful about running around in such a delicate shop with such valuable and possibly magical artifacts, but at this moment in time she was only paying attention to one thing, finding Regina. She refused to believe the woman was dead until she saw it for herself, so she hurled her way into the back room and stopped dead as soon as she entered.

Her green eyes locked onto the figure that lay on the bed and for several heartbeats her mind took her back into a scene from her childhood.

"_Mother? Are you okay?" A small child walked into a large bed room. Her little green eyes gazed up at the dark haired woman lying in bed_.

_The woman looked up from where she had been resting; her dark brown eyes met the little girls gaze. The woman's skin was pale and her raven black hair which was usually done up in a regal hair style lay loose and flowing like a dark wave over her shoulders and down her upper back. "Snow?" The woman said in a groggy and weak voice. "You shouldn't be in here; I don't want to get you sick." The woman said with a flash of concern in her eyes for the young girl._

"_But Regina, I want to make sure you are okay?" Snow said with a look of worry. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting beside her step-mother. "I lost my mother to sickness, I can't lose you too. Please tell me you'll be okay, please mother." She begged holding onto Regina's hand._

_If Snow hadn't been preoccupied trying to hold back worried tears at the moment, she would have seen the flash of anger and darkness in Regina's eyes at the sudden contact. But so quickly those emotions were overrun by sympathy and love as Regina pushed away the anger of the past for the time being and just remained in the moment with the small girl who was worried for her and feared losing her. "I will be fine Snow." She said with a weak smile and placed her other hand on top of Snow's returning the gesture. "I just need to rest, I'm very tired." She said and laid her head back on the pillow closing her eyes._

_Snow watched her step-mother and said, "I'll be right here with you mother, the whole time I'll be by your side." She promised. "I love you Regina."_

_Snow watched as Regina didn't open her eyes, but she felt Regina squeeze her hand lovingly. "I know Snow, I love you too." The woman said and Snow smiled._

Now in this moment, standing there, Snow thought that Regina looked like she had that day, tired but at peace, her eyes closed but the love still showing on her face. She inhaled a breath of air sharply and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Slowly and in shock by the sight Snow walked over to the cot, she reached down and took Regina's hand; she was surprised by the coolness of the queen's skin. Snow held Regina's hand tight and fell to her knees beside the cot, holding Regina's hand with both of hers now. Snow sat on her knees and held Regina's hand like she had when she was a child, but this time Regina did not return the gesture. Suddenly Snow broke down completely, tears spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She shot forward and wrapped her arms around Regina holding her step-mother tight and crying into the limp figure. "Regina please!" She pleaded. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! Please! Please come back!" She sobbed quietly.

As Snow sobbed she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Emma. Her daughter knelt down beside her and held her tight. She heard Emma saying words but they made no sense through all the grief and tears as she only held tighter to her step-mother. "Mary Margret." She heard Emma say. "She is in a better place, I'm so sorry…" Snow tuned Emma out not wanting to hear the words that were supposed to give her comfort but only brought more grief.

She closed her eyes tight and felt Regina's shirt growing wet with her tears as she continued to sob. The next few minutes passed by in a blur, Charming had come running into the room and stopped she could tell because of the sound of his feet on the floor. Then he had walked over to her and replaced Emma at her side. She had no idea how long she sat there holding Regina and crying and begging for her to come back, but she felt it wasn't near long enough. She felt strong hands trying to gently pull her away from her step-mothers body but Snow refused to move, then she was forced apart from the embrace, crying and screaming and kicking the whole time. "No! Let me go!" She begged her husband who held her tight.

He looked at her with his soft blue eyes and said, "Snow, there is nothing you can do for her."

"I can grieve!" Snow yelled and tried to push past Charming.

"Snow! You know that that woman on the cot is not the Regina you knew when you were a child, that Regina has been dead for a long time." Charming said softly to her as he held her by her upper arms trying to get through to her.

Snow glared at him and shoved him away. "How dare you!" She growled. "How dare you say that! The Regina I knew and loved was always there, even in her darkest moments she was there! And that woman laying dead on that cot, that _is her_! And she died to save all of us!" Snow growled her eyes red and puffy with tears and anger.

"Do you really believe that Snow?" Charming asked.

Snow looked at him coldly. "Yes I do!" She said in a firm tone. He opened his mouth as if he was going to keep arguing with her but she cut him off. "Shut up David!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cora made her way elegantly down the streets of Storybrooke, her hair don up like normal, but she had summoned a new wardrobe in order to fit in better. She smiled as she looked around at the semi empty town; this place was so strange compared to the Enchanted Forest. Turning a corner she saw across the black paved street a small building with a sign outside that read, _**Granny's.**_ With her normal regal strut Cora made her way across to the entrance and walked into the diner. Looking around she saw people sitting in odd looking chairs. She walked over to the counter to wait for the old woman in the back that she assumed was the owner.

And then she heard it, beside her sat seven small men who were talking up a storm. Turning her head a bit she listened into their conversation.

"Yeah! That's right Doc. I heard them saying it right over there only a short while ago." A small man with a short beard said.

"But how can that be Grumpy?" The one known as Doc asked.

The bearded one shrugged and said, "No idea, but one thing's for sure, the Evil Queen is dead!"

Cora felt her blood run cold for an instant at the words. She clutched her fists tight and let suddenly a powerful blast of magic ran through the diner, causing everyone inside to go flying back, crashing hard into walls, counters and tables. A high speed wind picked up pinning the people against the walls all except for Cora. She stood in the eye of the storm and walked over to Grumpy; she got close to him and said in an icy tone, "What did you say?"

**I really hope everyone is still enjoying this, and don't worry there will be chapters focusing on Henry and Emma as well for those who asked. Thank you all so much for the reviews again I really appreciate it. You all are the best! And I love all the questions and suggestions to keep them coming!**


	5. Numb

Emma Swan

Emma stood in the corner of the shops back room watching her mother and father argue. Her world itself had become silent and though she saw Mary Margret and David's mouths moving she heard nothing. She knew that she should be feeling so many things right now, sadness because of the death of Regina, anger because she had been the cause, guilt for not noticing, relief that the one woman that could take her son away from her was gone, but instead she felt nothing, she was numb. Her subconscious had built up her walls again to keep her emotions out, it was a technique Emma had learned to perfect early in life so she was never sad or disappointed or angry when things didn't work out which they rarely did.

Emma's eyes drifted away from Snow and Charming and focused on the body of Regina. It didn't make sense, none of this did. _**Why did Regina have to die? Or more importantly, why did she give her life to save the two women she hated most?**_ Emma thought to herself, her brow furrowing at the thoughts. Emma knew that Regina had wanted her gone the moment she got to Storybrooke; she had tried everything to make Emma leave. _**Heck she even tried to poison me! **_Emma reminded herself. _**It would have been so easy for her to leave the spell in the well and let Mary Margret and me die. So why… **_Emma pondered on the thought, her hazel eyes still staring quizzically at Regina, suddenly her eyes widened and she knew she had found the answer. "Henry." She said with realization and took slow and steady steps towards the queen.

Unknown to Emma both Snow and Charming had stopped fighting when they saw their daughter walking towards the cot. "What about him?" Charming asked and Snow looked around with her puffy red eyes trying to scope out and see if the boy was there.

Emma gazed down at Regina's peaceful face and said with a steady voice, "She sacrificed herself for Henry, so he could be happy… she absorbed the spell because she loved him." Emma felt her walls beginning to crumble inside her and the guilt began to surge forward.

"More than life itself." A voice came from behind them.

All three of them jumped in surprise and turned to see Mr. Gold looking sadly at Regina. "Regina was truly a fierce and deadly enemy, if you were to wrong her then you would receive her full wrath and be shown no mercy, if you were her enemy then you were her enemy for life. But when she loved… it was unconditional." Emma watched him as his gaze turned up to hers. "And she loved her son with all of her heart."

Emma felt everything inside her burst forward all at once, tears fell freely down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. She then began to try and recover herself, not wanting to seem weak in front of the people around her. But it was already too late, Snow had rushed over and began hugging her tightly and Emma felt the woman crying silently on her shoulder as well.

"And I tried to take him away from her." Emma said quietly looking guilty, horrified and distressed all at once, her eyes watering but she let no more tears fall. She hugged her mother and looked at the ground in shame, how was she going to live with herself now that she had finally been snapped back to reality? Emma knew she had gotten so caught up in the curse and being the savior, she had lost sight of the fact that these people weren't just characters from fairy tales, they were alive and had feelings, and she had stomped all over Regina's. "What the hell is wrong with me!" She cried. "I gave him up! She raised him, she loved him, I just met him a few months ago and I tried to take him away from her!"

Charming looked at his daughter and said, "He is your son, you gave birth to him! Of course you wanted him back, who could blame you?" He was watching her, his attempt at comfort her utterly failing.

Emma stared at her father and said, "She could, and she is the only one that had a right to. Regina raised my son; she kept him safe and loved him after I abandoned him. And what did I do to repay her for that? I tried to take Henry away from her! Because of me he spent the last few months of her life thinking she was some evil queen instead of his mother!" Emma said sounding distressed.

"She was an evil queen!" David pointed out rather firmly.

At this Emma felt Snow pull away from her and saw her mother round on David. "But she wasn't always David." She said with wet eyes trying to convince him. "There was a time before you knew her, a time when she was good, and she was trying so hard to be that person again."

Before David could reply the bell at the front of the shop rang as the door flew open. Emma turned around fast in time to see Ruby running into the back room yelling, "David! Emma! Someone attacked Gran- Oh my god!" Emma saw Ruby's panicked expression turn to horror when she saw the mayor lying on the cot. "What the hell happened!" Ruby gasped. "Is she dead?" The young waitress looked at Emma.

Emma looked at Ruby and nodded sadly, then suddenly her head shot up. The last time she had seen Ruby was at the diner and Henry had left with her. Emma prayed Henry wasn't still hanging with Ruby; she couldn't let him see his mother, not like this. "Ruby where is Henry?" Emma asked immediately, and the answer appeared right before her eyes as Henry came running in behind Ruby, his cheeks red from running and he was panting.

He looked at Emma his eyes wide with excitement, "Emma you won't believe it! Someone at Granny's used magic and wrecked the place!" He gasped still trying to catch his breath. Emma then saw the change in his expression as he saw the figure on the cot. "Emma? What's my mother doing here? Is she okay?" He asked.

Emma swallowed hard and felt herself tearing up again. "Henry… I…" She tried to find the right words but none came to her.

She saw Henry's eyes grow wide in fear and alarm, "No!" he breathed and Emma saw his eyes lock onto Regina. "NO!" He screamed this time and began to run to his mother but was quickly grabbed by Charming. "Let me go! She needs me!" Henry cried struggling and kicking David.

Emma looked at her son with tears in her eyes and took a few steps closer to him until she had her arms around him and David let go. "Henry… I'm sorry, but she's gone." Emma gasped and held her son tight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cora stood in the middle of the woods in a clearing looking off into the distance. She had found out all she wanted to from that pathetic dwarf and then she ripped his heart out crushing it in front of everyone in the diner. Now she was alone in the clearing, her mind for the first time in forever growing foggy and distracted, but she had no idea why this was affecting her in such a way. She had no heart; therefore she could not love, so why did her daughter's death affect her now?

Anger and emotions built up inside the woman and she screamed turning and lashing out with magic and might. Flames erupted from her open hands and she let them lash out just as she wished to, the caught to the grass and the bushes and trees, soon the forest around her was completely engulfed in flames. Cora stood in the center unharmed, her eyes dark and deadly. "You take my daughter! You ruin my plans! Storybrooke you will burn!" She growled and disappeared in a cloud of black and purple smoke, leaving the forest to burn.

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, next chapter I promise will focus on Henry since so many of you are wondering how he will react to his mother's death. I really appreciate the reviews, keep them coming. I am also open to ideas if you have them! Thanks again!**


	6. Scent

Henry Mills

Henry struggled against Emma as she held him tight, he wanted her to let go of him, he needed her to let go. Tears streamed down his cheeks his face turning red as he cried out for his mother who lay motionless only a few feet away from him. Emma's hold on him was tight and soon Henry knew that the struggling and fighting against it was going to get him nowhere. He slowed, his small body melting into Emma's and he buried his tear covered face in her arms. He felt her body shuddering as she sobbed as well, together they sat there crying. "Please Emma." Henry said in a small, sad and desperate voice. "Please let me see my mother."

Henry felt the hesitation in Emma but then felt her grip on him loosen and he pulled away from her. Tears spilled down Henry's cheeks as he walked past Emma, his legs felt weaker with each step as he approached the cot. Finally after what felt like hours he stood beside the small bed and looked down at Regina. Reaching out Henry touched her raven black hair, then her cheek. He almost recoiled his hand, her skin had grown so cold, he felt himself falling apart inside in his chest he felt like someone had ripped out a part of his heart. "Mom…" He managed to gasp as he cried.

He collapsed onto the cot and embraced his mother's body in his small arms. "Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be dead! Please mom you can't be dead!" He cried as he held onto her tight. It felt so strange embracing her and not feeling her embrace him back like she always did. No matter what the circumstances, no matter how badly he behaved or what he did, if he hugged her she always would embrace him back lovingly. Henry remembered how the last time he had seen her they had hugged, at the time it felt like any other one of her hugs he had never realized that it would be the last one he would ever get. Now as he sat there embracing her he could only think of how short that hug had been, how he should have kept hugging her and should never have let her go.

The realization of how he had been acting the past months hit him hard and he felt sick and horrified at his behavior. So many less than half hearted hugs, so many cruel words, so many times he pushed her away or lost all faith in her. But no matter what he did she always loved him, she always fought for him. Henry wished he could take it all back, every word or unkind act. "I'm sorry I called you the Evil Queen! You're not evil, you're my mom! I love you, I am sorry for everything… I want you back… please mommy come back…" He said and buried his face in her shoulder weeping uncontrollably.

After a long time Henry looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He saw Emma and Snow staring at him with heartbreaking and worried eyes. Charming, Ruby and Mr. Gold had disappeared and Henry could only assume they had gone to the diner to find out what had happened. Emma walked over and put her hand on his shoulders, "We can stay with her until David gets back, okay?" Emma said and Henry nodded, even though he didn't want to leave… he never wanted to leave her again, but it was too late he had abandoned her for the last time.

Henry sat on the edge of the cot until David returned; he felt Emma's hands on his shoulders and knew he had to go. He reached down and hugged Regina one last time, he felt something hit his leg and looked down. Beside his leg on the cot was a glass sphere, it was smallish and looked like it had rolled out of Regina's hand. He picked it up and looked around; no one was looking at him Emma, Mary Margret and Charming were all in the corner talking and waiting for him. Henry pushed the sphere into his jacket pocket feeling compelled to take it because it was the last thing his mother held. He then took a deep breath of air through his nose, taking in her comforting scent; he felt more tears run down his cheeks. Getting to his feet he walked over to Emma and said in a miserable voice, "I'm ready to go."

Later that night Henry sat on his bed in Mary Margret's apartment, his eyes still red from crying. On the bed with him was a blanket that Ruby had gotten for him from his mother's house. It had been one of his mom's favorite blankets, with the beautiful black and white forest design that was similar to the wall paper in her office at town hall. The blanket was soft and smelled like her; Henry wrapped himself in it and held it to his nose imagining that it was her hugging him. On the table beside the bed several pictures of him and his mom were propped up so he could see them as he lay awake. Ruby had also grabbed some of the photo albums Regina had made throughout his life that were filled with pictures of him and her, the bottle of Regina's perfume, and a stack of cards from Henry that Regina had kept for years from different occasions such as Mothers Day and Birthdays. Henry lay there wide awake wrapped up in his mothers blanket and staring at her picture. "I miss you mommy." The young boy said to the picture, in his hand he held the glass sphere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cora walked onboard the deck of the large pirate ship that was docked and cloaked at the Storybrooke docks. She had been gone for hours and her sudden appearance surprised the handsome captain who was leaned against the stairs looking up at the stars. "Everything alright?" He asked the sorceress.

Cora turned and looked at him, "There has been a change in plans Hook." She said in a firm tone. "We are going to destroy this wretched town!"

Hook looked at her with surprise, "Things went that bad with your daughter?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Cora's hand flew up causing Hook to go flying up against the mast of the ship where several ropes wrapped tightly around him. "My daughter is dead you pathetic fool." She growled.

"So much emotion coming from someone with no heart!" Hook pointed out. "I had no idea you cared for your daughter that much." He added.

The ropes tightened around Hook and Cora stepped closer until she was face to face with him. "I care for my plans and because of these worthless beings all of my plans just went up in flames! They will pay for what they did to my daughter, but she was weak and let love get in her way. I will not make that mistake!" Cora declared.

Hook narrowed his gaze as she walked away and released him from the mast. Under his breath he muttered, "Looks to me like you already are."

**I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations, and I hope I wrote Henry out well. The next chapter things will be explained to Henry of what happened to cause Regina to die. Thank you all so much for the reviews I love and appreciate them all! You are all fabulous!**


	7. Three Days

Emma Swan

Three days… three days since Emma and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest. Three days since Charming had been awoken by Snow White from a sleeping curse. Three days since Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming had been sitting as a family enjoying a victory meal. Three days since Regina Mills died practically alone in the back of Mr. Gold's shop with no one else other than Rumpelstiltskin himself there to witness her last moments of life. Three days since anyone in the Charming apartment has truly and genuinely smiled.

Emma sat on a stool at the counter in the kitchen, a hot cup of coffee sitting in front of her practically untouched. She just sat and stared at the drink, her mind far away trying to deal with the reality of the past three days. Regina had died in order to save Emma and Mary Margret from a spell cast in order to kill Regina's own mother Cora. Somehow Cora had still managed to find a way to get to Storybrooke, and the wretched woman had found out about her only daughter's death. Since then the powerful sorceress has been tearing apart the small town bit by bit and no one has been able to stop her, let alone find her. It started at Granny's diner where Cora had wrecked the place and interrogated Leroy about her daughter's death, then ripped the poor dwarf's heart out and crushed it in front of everyone. Then there had been the fire that had burned down most of the forest surrounding Storybrooke, killing several innocent people in the process. And the list went on, over the past three days buildings have been burned, mysterious tornados and floods appearing out of thin air, innocent people have died all because of the unforgiving wrath of a magic driven crazy woman. Emma felt like the worst Savior in the world, or any world for that matter. She had tried to find Cora, she had tried to stop the woman, but she had failed… she had failed so many people.

Late at night Emma could hear Henry crying both in his sleep and in the late hours that he was awake. She had walked past his room several times and found him wrapped up in Regina's blanket looking through a picture album with red and puffy eyes and wet cheeks. On one occasion when she passed by his room her heart had skipped a beat when she caught a hint of the familiar scent of the former mayor only to look in and see Henry holding a bottle of his mothers perfume close. _Yeah some Savior I am._ Emma thought bitterly. _I can't save this town, I couldn't save Regina, and now I can't even save my son from this grief!_ Emma suddenly picked up the mug of coffee and threw it, the mug shattered on the ground and hot brown liquid spread across the wooden floor, Emma stared at it and then turned away.

Suddenly she looked up as she saw Charming, Snow and Henry all rushing into the kitchen. Each one of them was wearing black; Mary Margret wore a black dress with a black jacket and hat to match, and both David and Henry were wearing black suits and ties. Emma herself was wearing black pants and shirt with a black jacket over top; they all looked ready for a funeral, which was the whole point for the attire. Today was Regina's funeral; even though the entire town was on red alert because of Cora's attacks they had arranged a funeral for the former Queen.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked looking at her daughter with concern.

Emma looked at her and then at the mess she had just made. "Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said and got up off the stool. "I'll clean that up when we get back. Henry, are you ready to go?" She asked her son who stood looking at her with sad and tired eyes that were red from his long and sleepless nights of crying.

"Yeah…" He said silently. "I'm ready." He started walking towards the door with Emma following close behind him.

Emma turned to Mary Margret and David and said, "I'm taking Henry in my car, we'll meet you there." She then walked out of the door after Henry. Several minutes later Emma and Henry were driving down the streets of Storybrooke on their way to the cemetery.

The drive had been silent for several minutes as the yellow bug was maneuvered through the streets, until suddenly Henry broke the silence. "Emma, what happened to my mom?" He asked and the question made Emma's heart drop.

"What do you mean Henry?" Emma managed to asked, slightly proud of herself for not having a shaky voice.

Henry turned and looked at her, "I know she died Emma, but… no one ever told me how or why?" He said in a silent and hurt filled voice.

Emma's heart dropped even further because she knew she couldn't lie to the poor kid about how his mother died, but she still hated to be the one who had to explain this to him. "Henry," She paused and took a breath. "As you know Regina and Mr. Gold cast a spell in the well that was supposed to keep anyone who came through the portal from making it through alive." Emma was going off of what Mr. Gold had told her the night Regina died. He had explained what the plan had been, what had happened and how Regina had save Mary Margret and Emma at the cost of her own life. Emma glanced at Henry and saw him nod slightly; she then continued to speak, struggling to keep her words steady. "Well, Henry, you know magic always comes with a price… and with a spell as powerful as the one they cast to kill who ever came through the portal and then to absorb it… the price for that was death." Emma heard a sudden sob beside her and glanced at her son as she drove.

"Emma! I asked for her to stop the spell!" Henry sobbed. "I'm the one who begged her to stop the spell! It's because of me that she absorbed it! It's because of me that she is dead!"

Emma suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and turned looking at her son. "Henry! It was not your fault!" She said in a stern tone. "Never ever blame yourself!"

Henry looked at her with tear filled eyes and red cheeks, his lip quivering with grief. "Emma you don't understand, I begged her to stop the spell! I practically guilt tripped her into killing herself!" He cried hard covering his face with his hands.

Emma reached across into his seat and took him into her arms. "Regina was a strong and brave woman, she knew what she was doing, she always knew what she was doing. Henry you can't blame yourself, she loved you so much, she changed for you and she wanted to redeem herself for you." Emma said holding him tight and kissing the top of his head.

Henry cried hard for several minutes, sobbing out words that Emma could barely understand. Finally he calmed himself enough and said, "She did redeem herself, she was a hero and I love her." He looked at Emma and said softly, "I miss her so much, I didn't deserve her love."

Emma looked at him and replied, "You where her son, you deserved every ounce of her love." They sat in the car for several minutes trying to recompose themselves, after close to ten minutes Emma looked over at Henry and asked, "Ready to keep going?"

Henry looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." He said. Emma pulled back onto the road and drove to the cemetery, when they got there a crowd was waiting for them. It was filled with people who knew that Regina's last great act had been saving Emma and Snow. In the crowd stood David, Snow, Red, Granny, the six dwarves, Dr. Hopper, Mother Superior and many others; all were dressed in black.

The funeral proceeded and people sat by the grave in chairs, some people went up and gave speeches about Regina. In the front few chairs, Henry, Mary Margret, Emma and David sat; Henry and Mary Margret were crying silently as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Henry himself was holding onto the glass sphere for comfort.

Once the coffin was lowered, Snow stood up and walked over to the hole in the ground. Emma watched as Snow closed her eyes and whispered a goodbye to her step-mother, then threw a white flower into the grave. Henry stood up and walked over with a flower in one hand and the sphere gripped tightly in the other to do the same, Emma's heart felt shattered into millions of pieces as she watched her son.

Suddenly beside the grave a cloud of purple and black appeared, when it cleared the tall form of Cora stood looking at the crowd. "So lovely." She sighed and looked at the grave of her daughter, then at Emma, Snow and Henry; her eyes as cold and dark as night. "Did you think that I would only take out my emotions on the town?" She asked looking at Emma and Charming. "No, this is much deeper than that! This was made personal!" She growled.

Emma stood up and watched as Henry began to back away from the grave. "Cora! You don't need to do this!" She said looking at the woman.

"You don't need to keep destroying and killing! It will never bring you peace!" Snow said looking at the woman who had once tricked her as a little girl into helping to ruin Regina's life.

"But it will bring me pleasure to rip each of your hearts out one by one!" Cora said with a twisted smile and threw her hands up causing the whole crowd to be thrown back. Henry and Snow were thrown opposite of Emma and Charming who slammed into two large tomb stones. Snow landed hard on the ground after banging her head on the trunk of a nearby tree, her eyes closed showing that she was unconscious.

Henry flew through the air losing his grip on the glass sphere in the process and hit the ground hard as well, he looked up just in time to see the sphere crash against a stone grave and smash into a million tiny pieces. "NO!" He cried out and scrambled towards the small fragments.

Cora watched and smiled wider, "And I think I'll start with the pathetic child who is the reason for my daughter's death!" She growled. She lifted her hand again causing Henry to be lifted into the air, helpless and defenseless.

"HENRY!" Emma screamed trying to get to her feet but she was still dazed from the impact with the stone. She watched as her son struggled with all his strength for his life in midair.

Cora walked closer to the boy until she was only inches away from him. She looked at him and watched him struggled then laughed a bit. "Struggle all you want, this is magic, you can never escape it." She chuckled. Henry watched her and flailed about in the air trying hard to fight the magic grip. Cora raised her hand ready to plunge it into Henry's chest and rip his heart out. When suddenly there was a giant flash of white light that lasted only a millisecond.

"Get the hell away from my son!" A firm voice growled loudly from behind Cora.

**Here you all are! I really hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Please read and review! **


	8. Love

Regina Mills/ The Evil Queen

"Get the hell away from my son!" Regina growled loudly as she looked at her mother's back which was turned to her, she also saw Henry suspended in the air stuck in the invisible grip of her mother's magic. Cora turned around with a look of surprise on her face, her eyes widened when she saw her daughter standing before her.

"Regina?" She gasped looking at the woman that was standing in front of her. This woman was like no Regina she had ever known, this woman was not the innocent young girl who knew no magic other than that of her mothers, nor was she the Evil Queen whose heart had been blackened by pain and anger at the people who had destroyed everything she loved. No, this woman stood defiantly in front of her mother, not fearing her magic or her wrath, this woman showed no anger except towards the fact that her son was in danger. This woman was the Regina Mills who had been forged by the one thing that would make her more dangerous than ever, love. She was crafted by a mother's love for her child; it was unconditional, unquestionable, and undying. And what Regina knew now was that it was something Cora continuously failed to realize as the strongest magic of all.

Regina stood tall and powerful before her mother and glared into the woman's soul. Her shoulder length raven black hair framed her beautifully stern face, and she stood in a knee length white dress with long loose sleeves, her pale skin seemed to glow. Those who cowered and hid after being thrown backwards by Cora peered out from their hiding spots and gasped, because even to those who came from the Enchanted Forest, she looked like something from a fairytale. "I said to get the hell away from my son!" She growled again and the ground around Cora's feet began to shake.

Cora lost her balance and fell to the ground still looking shocked. Henry began to fall to the ground but was caught quickly by Regina's magic; she lowered him safely to the earth as she began to rush over to him. He stared up at her with wide disbelieving eyes, "Mom?" He gasped as she kneeled down beside him.

"Shhh, I'm here Henry." She said and reached out touching his cheek with her finger tips. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek into her hand, missing the feeling of her warm and loving touch. She smiled and looked at him her eyes filled with affection. "Henry, I need you to go over to Emma. I need you out of the way so you will be safe and so I can talk to my mother." She directed him with a soft voice after a few seconds. He opened his eyes and looked at her; she saw him open his mouth slightly like he wanted to argue but he shut it and nodded reluctantly. He got to his feet and looked at her again as if he were checking to make sure she was really there, she smiled when she saw the elation in his eyes as he confirmed her existence, then he turned and raced over to Emma who was watching in utter shock as the scene played out before her. Regina nodded to the blonde as she stood up again and turned to face her mother who was getting to her feet.

Cora looked at her daughter and said in a shaky voice, "But y-you were dead."

Regina nodded, "Yes mother, I was dead." She said a slight icy tone edged her voice.

"Then how? How are you here?" Cora asked and reached out with a trembling hand and touched her daughter's soft black hair.

Regina stared into her mother's eyes and said in a hushed grateful yet sad tone, "Because mother you were wrong, because of love." Regina smiled beautifully at the words as she said them. "Because of Henry and Snow, they loved me… they never truly gave up on me."

Cora's eyes darkened suddenly and she looked at Regina, "Love?" She asked angrily. "You died because you loved that insolent boy. Love has always brought you pain, and it was the death of you! And for what?" Cora asked. "So you could save the pathetic fools who keep on trying to take away all the power I worked so hard to get you? So you could watch as your 'son' chooses another woman to be his mother instead of you?" Cora shook her head and stared at her daughter as if she were still a senseless teenager. "Love is weakness Regina." She said firmly.

Regina's smile faded at her mother's words and she regained her defiant manner. "Not if it's the only thing left worth fighting for." Regina said looking at her mother with a treacherous look in her eyes. "And my child- no my _children_, both Henry _and _Snow, they are worth fighting for. And to me they are worth dying and living for. _I _was wrong mother! It wasn't Snow's fault for Daniels death, it _never_ was! _You_ tricked her, and_ you_ killed him, because you don't know how to love, because you _can't _love!" She emphasized the words and looked at her mother shaking her head slightly. "Because you don't have what it takes to love… you don't have your heart."

By now Charming had raced over to Snow and woke her up. Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry and everyone else listened to Regina as she confronted her mother. Snow's eyes were wet with tears as she heard Regina claim her as her daughter and tell Cora that it wasn't Snow's fault for Daniel's death. Charming looked truly and undeniably dumb struck as he listened to the woman he knew to be the Evil Queen talk to her mother about love and how she loved Henry and Snow and how they were worth fighting for. He looked at Snow and saw tears in her eyes, and understood, this was the Regina Snow had been holding on for throughout all the years and all the pain, and he now understood why she had held on so tightly.

Cora chuckled slightly, "And look at how far I've gotten. I've escaped every attempt you have made to get rid of me, I escaped your curse, I made it to this world, I gave you all the power you have Regina. Without me you would be nothing! These," She said and waved her arm indicating the people surrounding her and her daughter. Regina briefly glanced around and saw all the people who had shown up for her funeral, her heart lifted at the sight, then her eyes settled on her mother again. "These Regina are distractions! And I cannot let you be distracted!" Cora looked at Regina with stern eyes. "They will have to go." She said.

Regina looked at her mother and said with a firm voice, "No mother! You will not harm any of these people!" Regina suddenly raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Remember mother, you made me their queen." She looked at Cora and said, "And a queen defends her people until her last breath!"

Cora looked at her daughter with bewilderment, "You dare speak back to me! You know I will not tolerate that sort of behavior!" She then raised her hand to magically lift Regina into the air like she did when Regina was a child. But Regina didn't budge; she remained on the ground and smirked an eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong mother?" Regina asked with a fake innocent look.

Cora raised her hand again and again trying to send her daughter into the air, but Regina stayed firmly on the ground in front of her. "What is this?" Cora asked her eyes wide with panic.

Regina looked at her and said loudly, "You have no power over me now mother!"

Cora summoned fire in her hands and directed it like a giant flamethrower at Regina. Flames engulfed where the woman had been standing and several people in the crowd of onlookers screamed. Once the flames died away Cora gasped as she saw Regina standing unharmed, not even a hair out of place. Regina walked up in front of her mother and looked at her, "Everything I did Regina, I did for you." Cora said in an unsteady voice as she looked fearfully at her daughter.

Regina shook her head, "No mother, you did it for you." She said and waved her hand, holding her palm out and a glowing object appeared in it. "But this, this is for me." Regina said and plunged her hand into Cora's chest shoving her mother's heart back into place. Cora gasped her eyes wide in surprise and pain as she felt her daughters hand in her chest. When Regina pulled her hand out she no longer held her mother's heart, but instead held a large black and blue orb of light that was Cora's magic. Regina held the orb in front of her mother and said softly, "And this is so you will never hurt anyone again." Then Regina placed the orb between her hands and crushed it into nothingness.

Cora looked up at her daughter in astonishment. "Regina?" She said her hand over her where her heart had been returned. "Regina, my baby girl." Cora said and reached out touching Regina's cheek as if for the first time ever. "I am so sorry, you are enough, you always have been enough." She cried and fell into her daughters arms crying and holding her tight.

Regina held her mother and at first was in shock at what her mother had just said, then she hugged the woman back. "I forgive you mother." She said softly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her mother embracing her, truly embracing her for the first time ever.

"MOM!" A voice called out and Regina turned and saw Henry running towards her. He was followed closely by Emma, Charming and Snow who were looking at Regina in awe and confusion. Regina turned and caught Henry as he came flying into her arms. "Mom! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry for everything I said and did! You are my mom! You aren't the Evil Queen! You are a hero! I love you!"

Regina held her son in her arms and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you too Henry." She said.

"How did you do it mom? How? How did you come back?" Henry asked and looked at her with wide excited eyes.

Regina smiled and looked at him lovingly. "You." She said simply. "Because I will always find you, and I will always save you, no matter where I am." She promised.

Regina was surprised when she suddenly felt another join the hug, turning her head slightly she saw Snow hugging both her and Henry. "Regina, I knew you were still there." The woman cried.

Regina smiled and moved her arm so she was hugging Snow as well. "Yes you did, you never gave up on me." She said. "I'm sorry Snow, for everything, Daniel's death was never your fault, I should never have blamed you."

Snow smiled and replied, "I forgave you long ago."

The three of them stood hugging for a while longer before they broke up due to Charming coughing. He looked at Regina and stepped forward, "Regina," He began to say. "I would like to apologize." He said with a guilty look.

Regina stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, "Charming, I forgive you. And thank you for keeping Snow safe." She said with a kind smile. She then turned to Emma who was standing silent and awkwardly to the side. "Miss Swan." She said. "Thank you so much for looking after our son."

"Yeah, no problem, he's easy to work with once you can get him to calm down." Emma said with an uneasy smile. "Regina?" She asked suddenly. "How are you even here?"

Regina looked at her then at all of those surrounding them, she sighed and looked down at a stone grave. Beside the grave lay the shattered remains of the glass sphere, "When I was dying Gold gave me the orb to hold onto to help ease the pain." She began and saw Snow and Emma flinch and Henry shifted uneasily. "I managed to use my magic to lock a part of my soul in the orb, and when Cora attacked Henry it broke. I was released and the part of my soul that was trapped bonded with the other half." She looked at them. "But here in this realm I am still dead, I cannot exist here."

Henry suddenly looked at her in surprise and fear, "Wait! Do you mean you're not staying!?" He gasped.

Regina looked down at her son and took his hand. "Henry I can't stay, this land is not meant to have someone like me in it." She said looking at him sadly.

"Someone dead you mean?" Emma asked looking a bit confused.

Regina looked up at her and nodded, there was a sob and she turned and saw Snow crying into Charming's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I'm gone." Regina said. "I am always with you right here." She said and touched Henry's chest right over his heart.

"But Regina we just got you back! I just got you back!" Snow cried.

"And now we must say goodbye again." Regina said sadly. "But know that I will always be watching you all, I love you and I will never truly be gone." There was suddenly two flashes of white light and behind Regina a tall handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared beside an older looking man that was shorter and a bit fatter with white hair and sideburns but a mostly bald head and warm brown eyes, both were wearing white. Regina turned and gasped, tears of joy filled her eyes as she saw the two men. "Father!" She gasped and raced over embracing the shorter man; he hugged her back and smiled looking at his daughter. Regina then pulled away from him and raced over to the younger man; he caught her in his arms and met her lips with his, the two kissed passionately.

Emma leaned over to Mary Margret and asked, "Is that?"

"Daniel." Snow nodded in conformation.

Regina and Daniel only pulled apart because of yet again an uneasy cough from Charming. "Daniel, Father, I've missed you both so much!" Regina said with a wide smile as she held both their hands.

"We have missed you to my precious girl." Her father said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

"And we have waited for you." Daniel said looking at her lovingly. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her.

Regina looked at him and said, "I have one thing left to do." She then turned around and faced her mother who was looking on with a look of guilt and sorrow. "Mother, you were unable to share your love with me, but I want you to promise me you will share it with my son and with his family." She said holding her mother's hands.

"I promise Regina." Cora said with a shaky saddened voice.

Regina hugged her then pulled away and faced Snow and Charming. "Please look after my mother, I know she has done horrible things, but please give her this chance to make up for them." She looked at the couple in front of her with her dark brown eyes.

"Of course we will." Snow said and reached forward hugging Regina tightly. Regina hugged her back then turned to Emma.

"Emma, look after my son." She said looking at the blonde. "He means the world to me."

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah I know, he's a good kid." She then also surprisingly hugged Regina. Regina hugged her back and then turned looking at Henry who was teary eyed.

"Come now my little prince, there is no need for tears." Regina said and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I need you to look out for all of them Henry, just like you always have." She said and smiled at him.

"It's not fare." He whimpered. "I need you." He said. "You're my mom and I love you!"

Regina smiled at him and took his hands. "Henry, you will always need me, just as I will always need you. I will always be with you even if you can't see me. I'm your mom, it's what we do." She said and hugged him tight. "I love you my little prince." She said shedding a tear. "Now promise me you will look out for them."

"I promise." Henry said and hugged her back tightly. But soon they had to let go, Henry held Emma's hand as Regina walked back over to her father and Daniel.

She looked over her shoulder at the people standing and looking at her, _**they will be alright**_, she told herself. Daniel took her hand and she looked up at him and smiled radiantly, "Now it is time for our happy ending." He said and began to lead her forward. She followed him with her father at her side and in a flash of white light they were gone, off to their new home to live happily ever after like all hero's should.

**Hey guys I really hope you all enjoyed the story, let me know if you think I should make a sequel because I'm thinking about it. I really loved writing for you all and I would appreciate reviews. Love you all! **


End file.
